1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enhancements to computer keyboards and calculator devices that provides consumers a low cost easily configurable means by which they may select to arrange the numeric keycaps within the numeric keypad of a computer keyboard or calculator in a manner consistent with the layout found in the telephone and remote control numeric keypad.
The present invention permits a user to select the function and labelling of said device's numeric keypad to conform to either the 123 layout, as in telephone devices, or the 789 layout, presently utilized in calculators. The enhancements comprising labelling means for selectively labelling the numeric keypad keys as either a 123 layout or as a 789 layout; switching means for changing the signal associated with each key independent of the application; and circuit board means for transmitting the signals associated with either layout.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The numeric keypad on computer keyboards and calculators is currently arranged in a rectangular 3.times.3+1 grid with the keycaps and functions for the numbers 7,8, and 9 located in the top row, known in the art as the 789 layout. While this numeric keypad layout is similar in its grid arrangement to that found on the telephone, electronic remote control units, and other household products incorporating a numeric keypad, the location of the 7,8,9 keys on these devices are in the bottom row. This latter arrangement with the keycaps for the numbers 1,2, and 3 located in the top row is referred to as the 123 layout.
Goran Wikell's article "The Layout of Digits on Pushbutton Telephones", Tele 1/82 is an excellent summary of the human engineering issues raised by the inconsistencies in the forms and function between these two layouts. In support of the 123 layout the summary of the article states: "Reported experimental studies indicate that the 123 pattern is to be preferred, and that it is favorable with respect to speed and correctness in use." The quality and extent of the bibliography that is included in the article is evidence of the efforts already devoted to the subject. While simple logic and the data in the article supports a unified single standard layout, the article concludes in supporting a 123 layout for telephone devices. However, the article fails to argue and propose a method whereby calculators and similar devices would eventually abandon the 789 layout in favor of the 123 layout.
The independent historical developments that generated the 123 and 789 layouts resulted in the setting of international and domestic standards that assigned devices incorporating the numeric keypad one or the other of the layouts depending on the function of the device. The presumption was that devices incorporating a numeric keypad would serve either as calculators, and therefore follow the turn of the century mechanical calculator 789 layout, or serve as telephones, utilizing the 123 layout consistent with the alphanumeric function of the keys. The ever increasing use of computer/modems and other such multi-function devices, and the general proliferation of numeric keypad devices, renders this presumption of single function devices and dual standards as shortsighted. The IBM technical disclosure Bulletin Vol. 28 No. 2 July 1985 "Ergonomic Keyboard Design For Telephony-Oriented Work Station" provides illustrations of a computer keyboard wherein the numeric keypad is of the 123 layout rather than the 789 layout common to the computer industry. This telephony keyboard clearly attempts to provide a single multi-function layout.
There exists a number of other approaches in the prior art that address the problem presented by the two opposing numeric keypad layouts. The following approaches are reviewed here to provide a contrast to the novel approach and intent of the present invention.
Lundstrom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,402 "Keyboard Key With Changeable Indicia" discloses an elegant method of providing the user with the ability to change the designation of the key. However, this approach may not be adequate in the case of numeric keys containing labelling in addition to that of the number. In addition, the signals reconfiguration that is required to change a 789 layout to a 123 layout is not found in Lundstrom. An inspection of the construction of most personal computer keyboards reveals that the keycaps are of a simple construction and design. Each keycap is of a single mold that includes a female connector that permits the easy insertion and removal from the male post on the keyboard. Therefore, there is no significant cost advantage of Lundstrom's labeling scheme or similar schemes as opposed to the replacement of the keycap itself, especially when keycap labelling is permanent. It is expected that once the customer selects the layout that they prefer (presumably 123) the selection will be permanent, even if it can be quite easily reversed. A replaceable keycap method has the additional advantage of providing a low cost labelling option to the user while retaining the overall "look and feel" of the existing keypad. Data-Cal Corporation, Chandler, Ariz., utilizes the principle of replaceable keycaps to offer user installed color coordinated "Shift", "Alt", and "Ctrl" keys corresponding to word processing templates. However, the variety of keycap labelling products offered by Data-Cal do not include numeric keycaps corresponding to the 123 layout. Further, while Data-Cal utilizes custom imprinting of computer keycaps to offer a customized "Wordperfect Keyboard", it fails to provide a keyboard incorporating the 123 layout, or to suggest providing a keyboard where the signals as well as the corresponding labels associated with a key are determined by the user.
Bender, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,994, "Combination Telephone and Calculator" discloses a combination telephone and calculator, and teaches "a two position switch 14. The switch is designed to switch the use of the touch tone buttons 11 between their normal use for dialing and as the input to a calculator." (Col. 2, lines 14-17). In a computer keyboard, the signal generated by depressing a key is not dependent on the function that the signal serves within the software. Bender does not suggest a switch or circuit board configuration jumper that serves to configure the operation of the said circuit board so that the signal associated with a key location is independent of the function (data-entry, calculator, telephone dialing, word processing, etc.) that the device serves.
Singer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,837, "Combination Telephone and Calculator with Common Keyboard having Reversible Indicia" provides for keys in a combination telephone-calculator that are selectably useable as input means for the telephone set and for the calculator. While Singer addresses the issue of layout, Singer elects to provide a means to change the telephone 123 layout to permit its use as a calculator with a 789 layout. This approach unlike the prior patent to Bender suffers from the perception that one needs to provide the means by which the signals from the keys and presumably the labelling of each key are continually shifted according to the function to be performed. "Therefore, each key will produce a different signal, depending whether the selection means 22 is switched to telephone or calculator operation." Col. 4, lines 1-4. Singer "hardwires" the 123 and 789 layout conflicts rather than provide for a single layout. This will lead to the kinds of errors of which Singer Col. 3, lines 36-46 Col. 4, line 1 is an example. The numeral 3 in the telephone mode would be switched to the numeral 9 in the calculator mode, not the numeral 7 as indicated in Singer. Furthermore, Singer ignores the alpha relabelling requirements of the telephone, and would not therefore contribute to the relabelling requirements of a computer numeric keypad where the keys contain other labels in addition to the numbers (for cursor control). Therefore, in regard to the physical treatment of the keys and their relabelling, the objectives, and the results that are achieved, Singer does contribute to the setting of a single keypad standard.
Foreign patents Japan 58-129533, GB 2100095 A, and GB 2128384 A refer to the use of the numeric keypad to input character data. These patents teach a dedicated key to switch from numeric to alpha modes. As such they do not contribute to the subject matter.
The prior art has failed to disclose or suggest that the consumer should have the means to set for themselves, if they are so inclined, a single numeric keypad layout standard that is independent of the device application. The prior art fails to suggest the manner and method of promoting and achieving the transition to a logically consistent numeric keypad layout standard based on offering the public the opportunity to lead the establishment of such a standard. Further, as indicated previously, the prior art has failed to teach the method and elements that will inexpensively provide consumers with such an opportunity.